Ame no Far away Far Away From the Rain
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: *Discontinued indefinately* This fic includes a Love triangle between Aoshi-Misao-Soujiro *dodges hundreds of pens* Most of the fics will include a song from a anime and the chapter title will be the song title.
1. Ame no Far away; Far Away From the Rain

She kept running. Running from her friends, from her family, from her...

'NO! I cannot think about him! I just can't!' Misao thought, ignoring the tears that ran down her face.

Until that day, I believed that

the days when you loved me uncontrollably

would last forever.

Who was the person you were with,

your arms around each other, under one umbrella?

__

Stopping in the middle of a clearing, she sank down, her shoulders heaving. Sweat rolls down her face, and then she began to sob. Harder and harder her shoulder shook till she couldn't take it. She threw up.

'God, I am so weak... Aoshi-sama... No I cannot think about him?' But memories still came... they filled her mind, her very soul. 'WHY? Why can't I forget him? Why can't I let my torture end?' Misao looked up at the moon and then screamed, before getting up and running away again.

Aoshi from far behind heard this, but another person closer heard it as well.

Tell me that it was a joke. 

Please notice my presence getting smaller.

Hold me hard. Tell me that it is my misconception. 

I am hurt 

Stumbling a bit, Misao waded through the stream and then stopped at the bank. Looking back, she saw herself. Her hair very well trailed down to the back of her knees. It's silken length was cool against her skin. It sicked her. Taking a small dagger she had gotten on her 17th birthday from Okina, she hacked off the long braid, letting it and the dagger drop to the sandy bank below. The dagger glittered with faint blood as the cut on her cheek wept a thin trail of blood. Lifting her legs, she continued to run.

but I cannot ask you what is wrong. 

I cannot do anything, just watching my telephone. My anxiety increases. 

I have been paralyzed since that day, I am alone in rain. 

I cannot get out of it. Far away.

Aoshi stopped in the field, looking for the faint trail that Misao left behind. Ignoring the pain in his legs, he ran. His heart was twisted into a tight knot of his own making...

__

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked as she entered the room, tea tray in hand. A off white kimono graced her form. He felt his heart quicken, and it scared him. She sat down gracefully as she prepared his tea and handed it to him. Taking it, she sipped it, finding it immediately to his liking. She knew him too well.

"Aoshi-sama?" She asked again.

"What is it Misao?" He said without looking at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Misao said, a tone of worry underlying her voice. She was worried about something... It couldn't be that...

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you... happen to love someone?" She said shyly, a bit unusually for the girl Sano usually called 'Weasel girl'. But at this question he froze. She was... Did he?

"Yes... I do... But..." He paused. His tongue felt like it as a huge sponge. He panicked mentally and then looked at her.

"But what Aoshi-sama?" Was that hope under her eyes?

"But it's not you..." STUPID! He didn't mean for it to sound like that. But the damage had already been done. Standing up suddenly she put on a smile which he knew was fake. Barely whispering she waited from him to finish before taking the tray away.

That night at dinner she barely ate anything, only half a bowl of rice and a sip of miso soup. Then while the others were sleeping, she ran off. He knew she was gone, but he didn't start the chase for his heart was torn between her and the fact that he would only hurt her more.

You have just called me in a long while.

My heart dances. I am in a hurry

to come and meet you.

When I said hello to you trying to be cool,

there was that person right next to you.

Arriving at the bank he saw something glitter there. Quickly running across the stream, he stopped and stared with a tortured gaze as he picked up the severed braid of hair. She had cut off her hair. Gritting his teeth, he looked off to the side only to find that Misao wasn't exactly alone. Someone was following her. Narrowing his eyes, he stood up and began the chase again.

Tell me that it was a joke. 

Don't give me an excuse. It just make me feel worse. 

I cannot go back to you 

and I am hurt 

Misao sank to the ground, exhausted. Laying on her back, she stared up at the move and closed her eyes. The wind blew the grasses into her face, the scent of flowers nearby tickling her senses. If only she could disappear into this field. Then she wouldn't be feeling this pain, this torture. Suddenly there was a rustle and she bolted up. Suddenly she found Soujiro sitting beside her, smiling.

"Soujiro-san." She nearly hissed, but the look in his eye stopped her.

"Tell me." He said.

"Tell you what?" She asked, confused. She looked at him, staring into his eyes. The moon was behind him and his face was shadowed, his eyes glimmering.

"Why did you run?" He asked.

"It's nothing for you to know." She snapped hastily before turning away.

but I will not shed tears. 

I would just turn around and tell you "good-bye."

I have been paralyzed since that day, I am alone in rain. 

I cannot get out of it. Far away.

Soujiro stared at Misao as the moonlight played it's magic upon her. Her skin was as pale as pearls, her eyes becoming even darker in the moonlight's shine. He remembered what Himura had told him a year ago.

__

Soujiro stared absentmindedly at his hands when Himura came up beside him, sitting down by a nearby rock. Smiling that careless smile he had, Kenshin answered what had been on Soujiro's mind all this time.

"You'll find someone worthy of you. She'll think nothing of you're bloodstained past nor your hands." He said, closing his eyes.

Tell me that it was a joke. 

Don't give me an excuse. It just make me feel worse. 

I cannot go back to you 

and I am hurt 

__

Soujiro sighed. When he first heard it, he thought that it wasn't true for him. His soul was too deeply stained with the blood of the innocents on which he slaughtered. But looking at Misao, the spunky girl, no, woman in front of him, he felt different. The dark paths of death and onyx he had been presented with had disappeared only to reveal one of glittering light and gold. Her beauty, her way of life, it all intrigued him. He noticed that he was so caught up in his thoughts that she had fallen asleep in the grasses. Smiling softly, he brushed some of the stray hairs on her face. He knew that he had no right, but he couldn't just leave a woman here in the cold grass when his camp was nearby. Picking her up, he held her in arms. She was light, almost too light. Gazing at her face, he frowned. This close it looked like she had been starving herself, wanting to be skinnier and thinner. He had heard that in the west the 'beautiful' people were the ones who were as skinny as sticks. Tsking, he looked at her. She was beautiful now and those westerners didn't know the true vision of beauty. Kissing her forehead, he gazed at her. Laughing silently at himself, he said to nothing, "I'm slowly losing my heart aren't I?"

but I will not shed tears. 

I would just turn around and tell you "good-bye."

I have been paralyzed since that day, I am alone in rain. 

I cannot get out of it. Far away.

Aoshi growled as continued to follow the path of both Misao and the stranger. Suddenly the paths had stopped. Indications of 2 people sitting down were there, but nothing else. Standing there, Aoshi looked up into the sky. A breeze swept through, the scent of Sakura trees tempting his senses. It reminded him of Misao. Staring at the moon above, he then gazed at the stars.

AN: This is my first RK fic, so don't kill me. I do not own this great anime/manga, so please don't sue. Reviews are greatly needed and I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Ice Blue Eyes

Something warm covered her shoulders, a warm body behind her, something that reminded her of sandalwood, rain, and faintly, blood. Was it Aoshi-sama? No, he radiated a scent that reminded her of freshly overturned sod, blood, and the faint scent of the rose. Opening her eyes, she felt someone's breathing on her neck. Misao's eyes went wide, then narrowed. Soujirou Seta was behind her, holding her close. Her arm twitched.  
"YOU HENTAI!" She yelled, punching a shocked Soujirou smack in the face. He stumbled back, holding his hand over his eye.  
"You pervert! I should kill you right here!" She fumed, when something tickled at her neck. Turning around, she looked up only to stop as Soujirou grabbed her wrist.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, holding her wrist. Frowning, she turned her face sharply away and then wrenched her wrist free.  
"None of your business!" And she ran off. Sighing, Soujirou leaned against a tree, watching her.  
'She's quite a character... I'll admit that.'  
  
Those cold blue eyes   
I wish to embrace them in this heart   
This courage lost   
Remember it once again   
  
Gasping for breath, Misao stopped in a clearing in the forest. The odd feeling she had had gotten stronger. Walking further into the clearing, she caught sight of 4 stones near the other side. Paling, she walked over and touched one of the stones. Biting her lip, she brushed some leaves off of the pile, to reveal a dirt grave. She paled and kneeled down in between the first and 2nd grave.  
This was their grave... Her friends...  
  
Hiding in the shadows   
That follows your back afar   
Anger, unspeakable sadness   
Keeping them to oneself...   
  
"Aoshi-sama!" a 8 year old Misao cried, running over to Aoshi. He smiled a smile she hadn't seen in years....  
"Misao-chan." He said softly, gathering her in his arms. Laughing, she saw 4 figures behind Aoshi in the shadows. Aoshi noticed this.  
"Misao-chan. These, these are my friends. Their going to be living with us for a while." Aoshi explained.  
Blinking, she wriggled out of his hug and began to walk over to the 4 shadows. They shied away, like shadows from a flame. Huffing she ran over and looked at 1 in the face. His face was scared, his eyes pupil less. He seemed to edge away but she smiled and then laughed.  
"Nee, Why are you running away from me? Am I that scary?" She asked. The man seemed to stand there confused.  
"Y-you're not afraid of me?" He asked, nearly stuttering. Misao shook her head, giggling.  
"Why would I? You're gonna be living with us right? Aoshi-Sama said so!" Misao stated. The man seemed to falter, along with the other 3. One was a short man, another was scared and hulking while the last was huge, like a overstuffed doll. She held out her hand to the man before her.  
"I'm Misao! What's your name?" She asked. The man seemed to think before taking his hand in hers.  
"I'm Hannya."  
  
In the dark forests you wander   
Purple scars   
At a falling star gleaming in the night   
Staring Ice Blue Eyes   
  
A 11 year old Misao ran down the street chasing a piece of cloth that she had dropped.  
"Wait! WAIT!" She cried, but suddenly tripped over something. Groaning as she stood up, she faced the woman. She bowed hastily.  
"Gomen! I didn't see you." Misao said, but the woman looked away, brushing off her kimono.  
"You hoyden little girl." She said. Misao stamped her feet when Hannya, wearing his mask, appeared behind her, putting a warning hand on her shoulder. The woman continued to huff about how boyish and unladylike Misao was. When they got home, Misao punched the wall, leaving a dent.  
  
Those frozen blue eyes   
I wish to embrace them in this heart   
This courage lost   
Remember it once again   
  
'She was right... I'm to wild. I don't act like a girl should... Maybe that's why Aoshi-sama doesn't like me...' She thought, her shoulders shaking.  
"Aoshi-sama..." She choked on his name and then broke into tears.  
  
The pain of that wound does not cease   
Just cry it out   
Warm tears   
Melt the ice harvest rain   
  
Misao didn't bother to wipe away the tears rolling down her face, she missed them too much. She was alone. Her heart was torn too much already, and this just added 4 more cuts to the already tattered heart of hers. Feeling Soujirou's presence appear behind her, she whipped around. He stared at her and then at the graves.  
"Were these someone you knew?" He asked. Misao ignored him and stared at the graves. Frowning, he brushed a tear away from her cheek. Gasping slightly, she turned her head at his touch. Staring at him, she gazed into his eyes. What she saw there scared her, yet...  
  
I am waiting...   
  
Elsewhere, Aoshi walked down the crowded streets, yet to him, it seemed empty. He Didn't know why, but it seemed like no one was here. The feeling of emptiness had returned and it wasn't welcomed like before. Before he would of welcomed the darkness, but then Misao, with her light, pushed it away. It left it's mark and now that it was gone, he was in eternal pain. A Pain that only she could sooth.  
'BUT, you stupidly chased her away!' He thought to himself, wincing as the truth hit him smack in the forehead. Gritting his teeth, he continued his walk, retreating into the ice cage he had made himself.  
  
I ask only for strength   
Coldness that burns   
Throw away the pride, and hate   
This time, stop it...   
  
She saw a boy, scared and alone. Then the boy grew up to be a killer, the blood staining his hands with every swing. But that Boy was still alone, still scared and alone, and yearning for someone to keep the demons away. Misao shut her eyes tightly before looking away, but what Soujirou saw in her eyes were enough.  
He saw a girl who, though surrounded by no walls of human making, was caged. She lost her parents first, then her friends. He saw a torn, bleeding woman who cried for someone to hold her... someone to break the cage and set her free. He would break that cage... and maybe she would fill the void of darkness he had with the light that she had.  
A battle, asking for tomorrow   
I am a fighter, defending love   
To the heart that flees the darkness   
But turns don't look back   
  
Reaching for her, he pulled her into his embrace. He held her tight, not wanting to let her go. Misao stood stone still before pulling back, only to find that she was too tightly gripped to pull back more then a few centimeters. He gazed at her as if in a drunken stupor, and then pressed his lips against hers. She froze and stood there before something caused her to lean into the kiss. Something called loneliness drove her to return the kiss.  
  
That solitude, anger, scream   
Let me feel them too   
Taking back this   
This true courage once again   
  
He hadn't expected her to react, but his heart soared when she did. She was someone he could cherish, someone who could see past his smiling mask, past his bloodstained hands. Someone... Who could love someone like him. Feelings he had hidden deep within him suddenly burst free from their cage and ran a rampage through his veins. He felt less like a useless puppet now, now he felt more like a human being, a man... a man in love. The kiss broke and she stumbled away, her eyes showing feelings of being wounded and shocked. He stood there, staring at her. She gazed at the graves.  
"I'm sorry..." She said to them, looking at them as if she had done the worst of sins. Soujirou frowned and then walked up to her. She gasped as he had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was beside her. Her heart went aflutter as he stood near her, his eyes staring deeply into hers, pleading a silent question.  
  
Melting those frozen blue eyes   
And wiping off the tears from this heart   
Warm tears   
Melt the ice harvest rain   
  
He held out his hand, simple as that. She gazed at it but turned away.  
"I'm sorry... But..." She began.  
"But what? are you repulsed that you shared a kiss with a murderer of innocents?" He said, his heart constricting. It came more like a conviction then a question. She shook her head.  
"No, I just can't do this to them," She pointed to the graves, " nor to him." He knew who him was, and his hand clenched into a fist.  
"He broke your heart and you STILL wait for him like a dog?" He yelled out, his eyes blazing. She glared at him.  
"I LOVE HIM!" She yelled back, but found herself in a deep kiss.  
"Even... if he caused you to do this?" Soujirou said after breaking the kiss, fingering her now chin length hair. Biting her lip, she moved away.  
"It's just happening to quickly..." She said. True, it was going to quickly, but his heart was telling, no, ordering him to never let her go and to win her love. She began to walk away, and he soon followed.  
"What are you going?" He asked. Misao looked at him and then at the sky above.  
  
I am waiting...   
  
"Tokyo..." She said finally.  
"Why?" He asked again.  
"To start a new journey..." She replied.  
"May I join you?"  
"...yes..."  
  
AN: Gomen! I haven't mentioned Aoshi much in this fic ne? The characters are VERY OOC and I know that but in the next chapter you'll see both more of Aoshi and the furtherance of this poor Writer's plot. Please do not sue me, for I do not own RK and there is no way I could afford buying it.  
  
Also, the song Ice Blue eyes (which is Misao's image song btw) is a great song. I recommend downloading it! 


	3. Journey

As for me, I shall go to my place   
And yet, I cannot see anything at all   
  
  
Misao smiled as she lay in the sunshine outside of her employer's store. It was her break and she wanted to watch the sakura petals float down from the trees. It was beautiful in Tokyo to say the least, but it was nothing like Kyoto. Suddenly there was a yell from the inside of the shop.  
"Sakura! I'd like to ask you something!" her employer yelled. Yes, she had changed her name in hopes that no one would recognize her. She changed everything about her. instead of her uniform, she wore a lady's Kimono, her once proud, boasting tone was now softened and to a near whisper. Her eyes and hair were the only thing left of her formal self, and even now, her hair was short. Putting on her apron, she approached Mr. Token.  
"Sir?" She asked, the man of 50 smiled while fanning the little stove. He laughed as if embarrassed.  
"Mizumi is on vacation and she's the one that usually cooks my lunch. I don't want to bother the cooks for something to eat, so I was just wondering if you can cook at all." He asked. Misao, excuse me, SAKURA smiled and nodded.  
"Hai. If you're willing to take a chance, I'll cook you something." Sakura said, rolling up her sleeves. Picking up the knife and then a fish she had found, she began to work.  
  
To the flowing of tears Surely   
No more shall I be afraid   
  
30 minutes later she approached Mr. Token, the owner of the tea shop, with a tray. Putting it down, she waited to see his reaction. 1 bite and he froze, making her afraid. When she cooked for Soujirou, he said it was good, but then again, that boy could eat anything. She could just image her face when she had found that he liked her cooking...She thought about him and stifled the urge to laugh.  
  
The answer that man gave me   
Really does not suit my true self   
  
  
"Mou! This is really good! I should get you to cook for the customers! I'd make a killing off of your cooking!" Mr. Token cried, making Sakura flush. Shaking her head, she noticed the clock. It was time for her to leave work. Bowing, she untied her apron and walked out. The sun was setting as she walked through the streets. She saw Soujirou ahead, smiling as always, sword by his side.  
"Nee, Misao-sama, How was your day?" He asked, keeping his pace with hers. She let out a grumble and looked at him.  
"How many times have I told you not to call me..."  
"Misao-sama. I know, but I can't call you Misao-chan now can I?" Soujirou snickered as she huffed and then chased him.  
"Soujirou! You're DEAD MEAT!" she cried, running a him, a smile on her face. He watched her as she fan, his heart beating wildly. She had truly opened his eyes. He felt like he was a normal man now. Not a killer, not a warrior, just a man. She was his light, his joy, and he loved her. If only she loved him back.  
  
Perhaps I shall discover something   
Perhaps there is something that I cannot discover   
The piece of me   
That has hidden in my heart   
Only towards where the winds show me   
I alone shall go   
If somewhere I will find   
My unknown true self   
  
Aoshi stared at the walls, his eyes not bothering to pay attention to the details. Kaoru had nearly screamed when she saw him, but he found himself in a 3 way hug between Kaoru, Ayame, and Kaoru's and Kenshin's son Kenji. He stood there, and as they let go he smiled sadly. It was a friendly hug, but not the one he wanted. He wanted to feel Misao's arms around him, to feel her heartbeat. Kenshin entered after knocking, frowning. Aoshi glanced at him before standing up and leaving. Sano waltzed into the Dojo only to be brushed aside by Aoshi as he walked out. Frowning, Sano glared at the retreating back only to pause as Kenshin shook his head.  
"I know he's still moping about Weasel girl, but he doesn't have to act like that!" Sano grumped.  
" Ne, Love can change a person a lot." Kenshin said before turning away as Kenji ran at him, wooden sword in hand. Kenshin was sent sprawling to the floor with a crying Kenji on 1 side, a amused Sano on the other.  
  
Having run a little too fast   
I feel I missed out on something   
  
Even such a mistake   
Is surely an answer   
  
Once more only by my pace   
I shall become myself, unlike anyone else   
  
Perhaps I shall meet someone   
Perhaps I shall hurt someone   
Aoshi stared at the streets when something tickled his senses. A faint laughter rang in his ears and he could faintly see a pair of lovebirds running down the street laughing. How often he had felt the urge to do such a thing with Misao. To tease her, to make her laugh. Yet, it wouldn't be enough, he wanted to be her's and that she would belong to him and only him. He gazed at the 2, smiling. As they got closer, his smile began to fade, then he balled his fist tightly. It was Soujirou Seta and... He stared in shock... Misao. The ruby red kimono made her Sea blue eyes appear more greenish, her face glowing with health. Yet her face was pained in a sense, hurt by a pain he had created himself. But to see her with Soujirou, smiling and laughing, it just set him off.  
  
Only where the road leads   
Shall I try walking   
I will go, not waiting for the blade   
To catch it with both hands   
  
Soujirou laughed and turned abruptly to catch Misao in his arms. She shrieked slightly before he covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Nee, Misao-sama, we're you supposed to catch me?" He said jokingly.  
"Soujirou! I told you not to call me..." She began.  
"'Misao-sama'. I know! And since you're wondering, It's been the 3rd time this day, the 20th time this week, and I don't remember the monthly total." Soujirou said. Misao huffed and leaned her head on her chest. He was different then Aoshi or even the former Soujirou. He cared for her. Not that she doubted Aoshi-sama had, but it felt more like a brotherly-sisterly love... She didn't want that, she wanted Aoshi to lover her as a woman and a man would... She sighed and stared at the street. Suddenly Soujirou leaned in, but she pulled away, shaking her head. Soujirou frowned and stepped forward.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"It's too soon." Misao answered, knowing what he asked. He had asked her over and over. He truly loved her, but was she ready to give her love back? Was she still stuck on Aoshi or was she ready? Soujirou frowned and then nodded. He wouldn't press her, but... he was getting closer.  
"Soujirou-san, You must be getting hungry right? How about we go home and I cook up dinner." Misao said, beginning to walk down the street, but before he could answer, the sound of 2 blades being withdrawn from sheaths alarmed him. He drew his blades before 2 kodachis had severed his spine. Misao turned around and froze.  
"Aoshi-sama!"  
  
Perhaps I shall discover something   
Perhaps there is something that I cannot discover   
The piece of me   
That has hidden in my heart   
Only towards where the winds show me   
I alone shall go   
If somewhere I will find   
My unknown true self  
  
Aoshi struck at Soujirou, forcing the former assassin into pure defense. His anger fueled his speed and strength. There was a yell as Misao pushed Aoshi away, sending him back with a punch to the face. He staggered back and then growled as he say Misao helping Soujirou up.  
"Soujirou-san! Are you alright?" Misao asked. Soujirou nodded before pushing Misao behind him and faced Aoshi. Glaring at Soujirou she suddenly leapt into the air, though that wasn't the smartest of all things to do with a Kimono on. Soujirou stared at the expanse of leg that was revealed. 'Thank you Kami-sama' He thought when he noticed something, Misao stood there a sword in her side, a kodachi to be exact. Aoshi stared as Misao stepped into the blade's path, it cutting into her delicate flesh. It was meant to kill that damned Soujirou, but instead he had hurt the one thing he... Aoshi let go of the kodachi and then stumbled back before turning and running into the shadows, heartbroken. She loved Soujirou enough to take a blade for him. She.. Loved him...  
  
AN: AIIEEE! *Ducks under hundreds of pens and pencils* Gomen! I told you that I would make them in OOC but I broke my promise didn't I? Oh well, Please R+R!  



	4. Aisuru Hito Wo Mamoru Tame Ni

Soujirou stood outside of the Dojo. Megumi was there for a few weeks to 'Take a break'. But now she was helping Misao fight for her life. That, that bastard's sword had gone right through her heart ... again.  
Mou, why did she do it? Why did she step in the way? He could of taken the wound, maybe she did...  
  
Surely man was born   
To defend the one he loves   
If there is no love If one is not strong   
One cannot be kind   
  
_Love you? HAH! Like that could happen any time soon. Baka, you should know that she could never love someone with hands as stained as yours. Even Shinomori's hands are cleaner then yours._  
Iie! that wasn't true! It couldn't be!  
_All we can do now is hope that she doesn't die. If she does, it'll just cover your blood stained hands even more._  


  
Don't break your dream   
Smile once again   
  
Even though I know we will be drenched   
Well, let's not hold back and just plunge in the rain   
  


Soujirou sank to the floor, his shoulders shaking. He stared at his hands as if they were covered in crimson blood. Suddenly there was a yell of shock and Soujirou slammed the door open only to find Megumi trying to revive a pale Misao. Her skin had taken on a sickening pale green tint, one he knew well, one of when one was close to death by suffocation. But why?  
"Misao-chan!" Soujirou barely let out. Megumi suddenly turned.  
"She can't breathe! I gave her the painkillers and she suddenly... Iie..." Megumi stared at Misao who was turning a bit grayish. "She's going to die if we can't get her breathing!"  
Iie...  


Like the bright rainbow   
After the storm has passed   
Morning that cannot be beaten by sadness   
The door of dreams opens   
  


"Iie! Misao-chan! Don't leave me!" Soujirou leaned over her, as if she could hear him. He felt something trail down his face. Water? He was crying. Megumi froze and then took out something, a bottle. It shook in her hands and then stopped. Taking out some sort of contraption, she stuck the needle first into the bottle and then into Misao's arm. She closed her eyes, praying that the western medicine would work. Soujirou, by now, Was clutching Misao to his chest, tears rolling down his face. Suddenly a tortured gasp of air and Misao began to breath. She screamed in pain and grabbed at Soujirou's shirt. He didn't care, she was alive, still alive.   
His angel was still here, to comfort him...  
  
Surely man was born   
To defend the one he loves   
The finger that wipes off your tears   
Even a little violence   
Perhaps a man would surely fight  
Until the pain in his heart disappears   
If there is no love If one is not strong   
One cannot be kind   
  
He looked at her sweat covered face and then frowned. "This is all Aoshi's fault, and that bastard will PAY!' He thought angerly, his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

  
  
  
Don't break your dream   
Smile once again   
  


Aoshi stared at the paper screen, hearing the anguished, no HORRIFIED, yell of Soujirou. He had barely caught the words Megumi had said, but he wished he hadn't.  
"She had an allergic reaction to the medicine... it affected her throat... She..."  
"She's What? TELL ME MEGUMI-SAN!"  
  
Drowning memories steeped in crime down the sea   
A man goes out once more for an endless journey   
Even if the fierce winds blow   
And blow away the smile   
If one has courage in his heart   
Someday he shall meet his dream   
  
"She's mute... "  
"Iie..."  
"It may be temporary, but then again."  
"IIE!"  
  
Surely man was born  
To defend the one he loves   
If there is no love If one is not strong   
One cannot be kind   
  
Don't break your dream   
Smile once again   
  
Mute... her voice was gone... What has he done? The clouds overhead began to rain down upon his form, as if questioning him. Staring into the sky, he watched as it hit his face, his body. Once he thought rain was a way to purify one's self. As if it was god's way to forgive the sins caused by the sword. But now, all it seemed to do was send forth accusations, to damn him to hell. A Proper sentence...  
Aoshi hung his head when the door to Misao's room slid open. He walked up to Aoshi, hate burning clearly in his eyes.

  
"Aoshi Shinomori, I challenge you." Soujirou hissed down, his eyes flashing red. Aoshi just turned and then looked at the young man, his eyes glaring. He simply unsheathed his Kodachis and waited. Drawing his own sword, Soujirou charged.   
Surely man was born   
To defend the one he loves   
The finger that wipes off your tears   
Even a little violence   
Perhaps a man would surely fight   
Until the pain in his heart disappears   
If there is no love If one is not strong   
One cannot be kind  
  
Megumi frowned as she watched Misao toss and turn, when the clanging of swords forced her to turn around. Suddenly Misao's eyes opened and she bolted up, struggling to get up. "Misao! Don't try!" Megumi said, forcing her down. Misao tried to retort only to find her voice was gone. Staring at Megumi, she looked into the older woman's eyes and knew the truth. Pushing Megumi away, she slid open the door only to find Soujirou's sword and Aoshi's Kodachis heading right for each other's bodies. She fell to the floor with a loud thunk and stared, the sound of her fall alerting the 2 fighters, who leapt to her side. Megumi stopped them and glared as she picked Misao up, half carrying her, half dragging.  
"Your damn fighting caused this, so don't make it worse!" Megumi spat out before closing the paper door, leaving the 2 stunned fighters there, the rain drenching their clothes.  



	5. Alone

Aoshi sat in the room, his breathing calm, his face passive. Karou and Kenshin looked worried and then looked out into the courtyard. Soujirou, deep in thought, stared into the horizon, his trademark smile gone and concern on his face. They said nothing though, because Misao slowly came up, dressed in a spare Kimono that Karou lent her. In her hands were 2 trays stacked up on one another. Karou felt a twinge of jealousy. So Misao could cook, so what?

__

sonna yasashii manazashi de

mitsumetarishinai de kokoro ga zawameki dasu wa

tooi ano hi no mama da wa

konna ni suki datta jibun o kuyanderu

motto yuukiareba ima no watashi-tachi

chigatta kankei deitaka mo... 

*Don't look closely at me with such kindness,

*my heart starts to stir.

*You are still that remote day,

*I regret myself who loved you so much.

*If we had more courage,

*we would have been a different relation.

Karou fumed for a second when a pleading look implored her to leave.

"Kenshin, I think we should go out and get some tofu!" She suddenly said.

"Oro?" Kenshin didn't gets to say another word as Karou dragged him out. Karou, however, didn't miss the look on Misao's face.

"Your welcome..." Karou said as she gathered her stuff and walked out the door. Entering Aoshi's room, she found him meditating, and not wanting to bother him, placed the tray down on the table. Turning to leave, she froze as Aoshi spoke up.

"Do you love him?" Aoshi asked, her eyes opening. Misao turned, and unable to speak, just looked at him. Aoshi's eyes bore into her, causing her to shiver, and then she turned and walked outside. Quickly, Aoshi got up and grabbed her arm.

"Well?" Aoshi asked, his voice harsh and slightly fearful. Shocked, Misao looked up at him and then pulled away. Her eyes grew fearful and she quickly bolted out the door towards Soujirou. Looking up, Soujirou smiled and accepted the Dish. Standing up, he brushed her face.

aitakute tadori tsuita kedo

anata no yoko ni iru hito wa

tsumi mo naku mujaki ni egao o kowasu no

setsunai mune shirazu ni

*I wanted to see you, so I found my way,

*but a person who is next to you is...

*You give off smiles innocently without harm

*you don't know my painful heart.

Aoshi watched all this from the doorway. The was a head taller, but not as ridiculous as he and Misao would of looked. His eyes, it seemed, were able to hold in them some sort of love and want... just as his couldn't. Aoshi swore and turned away from the door, glancing upon the tray of food. He was tempted to throw it out, but it would seem disrespectful, and he hated to admit it, he didn't know how much longer his stomach could take Karou's food, as much as it improved. The sound of laughter reached his ears as he saw Misao pick up Kenji who clung stubbornly to her braid, Misao's face in slight pain. She shot a glare at Soujirou, who apologized and pried the young boy off. The boy struggled in his arms and kept saying "I wanna play with Misao-onee-chan!" Giving in, she picked up the boy, looking motherly... If only he could see himself beside her...

zutto, aenakatta toki yori 

konya wa sabishii wa hitori tsuki o miageteru

fukaku jumon tonaete

ano hi ni modoretara mou, nanimo iranai

isso, nikumukurai utsureba

ii no ni... anata wa mada shiranai

*Tonight I'm lonelier than

*when I couldn't have seen you for a long time,

*I look up at the moon alone.

*I deeply utter an incantation, 

*and if I could go back to that day,

*I don't need anything.

*We would rather be reflected as well as hate,

*you don't know yet.

He'd give anything to turn back time, to return to the days when it was just him, Misao, and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu. A time that would never come back. Misao looked happy now, feeding Kenji, who happily chomped on the pieces of fished she offered. Soujirou looked smug from where he was. Aoshi just wanted to walk over and cut off that damned look, but that would accomplish nothing. Soujirou, feeling Aoshi's intense stare, looked up and his smile turned into a frown as his eyes declared, "She is mine. You lost your chance."

Indeed he did... and he was regretting it with every breath.

__

"aishiteru" deatta toki kara

iezu ni mune o itameteta

kono kimochi towa ni kizukazu ni anata wa

betsu no yume o miteru no

*I couldn't have said "I love you" since I met you,

*I have grieved over my heart.

*You aren't conscious of it forever,

*and you have other dreams.

Misao smiled when she looked up to see Aoshi and Soujirou staring at each other. Mad, she hefted Kenji onto her back. Looking at him, she gave him a look.

"NEE! Onee-chan! I don't want to take a bath!" Another look. Kenji replied with one of his own, hopeful, "Will you take it with me then?" Oh the lovely innocence of a child. Misao nodded her consent and sent a glance at Soujirou, glaring.

"Maa ma! I won't peek! I promise!" Soujirou hastily said and Misao walked off. After she had rounded the corner, Soujirou muttered to himself, "But that Kid is so damned lucky." A shoe came flying out and hit him in the face, catching the swordsman by surprise. Aoshi raised a eyebrow and looked around, Misao was nowhere in sight. He chuckled and then looked at the rapidly cooling food. His heart sunk again. If only....

aitakute tadori tsuita kedo

anata no yoko ni iru hito wa

tsumi mo naku mujaki ni egao o kowasu no

setsunai mune shirazu ni

*I wanted to see you, so I found my way,

*but a person who is next to you is...

*You give off smiles innocently without harm

*you don't know my painful heart.

If only...

AN: Short I know, but it's been, what, 3 months since the last update? I've been writing X-men evo fanfics for a while so I'm out of wack. Reviews wanted and hopefully the next chapter is better and longer.


	6. Scarlet

TBG's Notes: Maa maa.... What a mess ff.net has become ne? Anyway, heres the next chapter of the fic. a bit confusing, very bad, but I haven't written this type of fic for a while ne? I promise the next chapter will be WAY better. This song is from teh Ayashi no Ceres soundtrack and it's the openning song, "scarlet" VERY pretty! ANYWAY! Reviews?

Watching the rain spiral downwards from the clouds, Misao let a silent sigh escape her lips. The rain was just so peaceful, so perfect, so calm and untroubled. If only her life could be like that now... But she was only human, with a life as complicated as a ball of yarn. She didn't notice the time till the clouds had suddenly parted and let the stars shine through. She smiled and held her hand towards the stars. Before her father had died, she remembered, faintly, that she did this and told him that she would catch the stars and then she would give them to Aoshi-sama so he would like her better. She frowned at that... Aoshi....

"Misao-san?" Kenshin's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned her eyes towards him.

"The bath is ready Misao-san." He smiled as she nodded, standing up, heading towards her room. After she had left though, his smile disappeared.

**__**

haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?

osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka? 

Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?

Are they more vivid than they were when you were little? 

Once again, she stared up at the stars, but this time she was in the courtyard, the rain long past. The moon lit the ground in it's pale light, leaving few stars left. But those which were left were as bright and as beautiful as the sun or a candle left in a old temple... Aoshi, did he stay in the temple a lot now? Shaking her head, she clutched her head. WHY? WHY COULDN'T SHE... why couldn't... she forget Aoshi?

"Misao-chan?" A soft voice tickled her ear as she turned around to face Soujirou. Tenderly he brushed a tear away from her cheek.

**__**

mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi

nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro

When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart

to rest, they burn the color of passion. 

Misao closed her eyes and then sighed softly before launching herself at Soujirou, wrapping her arms around him. Soujirou just stood there, either from being surprised or understanding Misao's problems. 

*Soujirou.... He always is there, but he hides behind a mask... but still....* She sighed and let Soujirou just hold her. But her mind wouldn't rest, it kept spinning, kept threading, and kept getting more and more knotted. *Why can't I love a normal man? Why do I always get attracted to the ones who would most likely break my heart. Oh god... why....* Misao began to sob as she clung onto Soujirou's hakama, her knees giving way.

** __**

tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta

ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru 

I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.

But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. 

Soujirou held Misao as he felt her knees give way, her tears soaking into the cloth of his hakama, but it didn't matter. He had the strength to kill the strongest of men (minus 1), the will to break the sternest of men, and a skill unrivaled, but none of this mattered, none of it could help Misao now. He could feel her aura, flickering and torn, reflecting the pain he saw in her eyes when he caught the emotions in her eyes. He was one of the strongest, but he was useless. All he could do was hold her.

"Misao-chan...." He tipped her head up, forcing him to look at him. Tears glittered in her eyes and she bowed her head again, holding her cheek to his chest. Soujirou knew he should leave before someone caught them, but it was just so peaceful... so perfect... so flawed...

**__**

GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni

yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou 

Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,

so then why are we destined to dream? 

Aoshi watched coldly from his place, then stopped himself. He had no right, no point in denying Misao from having happiness. Soft footsteps which only belonged to Kenshin alarmed him and he barely grunted is acknowledge.

"Misao-chan looks troubled." As if it wasn't obvious.

"Battousai..."

"Kenshin, Aoshi-san."

"Kenshin, You know I cannot do anything. It is her choice and..." Aoshi trailed off.

"Did you love her?" Kenshin questioned, only to blink as Aoshi chuckled, a sad, sarcastic smile on his face.

"Did? You should know better Kenshin..."

"Oro?"

"I still do... I still love her..."

**__**

futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte

ai ni narenai koto mo atte

Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,

but there are also times when they can't. 

Soujirou slowly let Misao go, forcing her to regain her wits and stand up. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears and she rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand. When she looked up, however, she was caught in his blue eyes. She felt like she was drowning within their depths and she couldn't rip her eyes away.

Soujirou was shocked when her sea green eyes locked onto his, trapping him within their brilliance. The shadows within his soul felt like it was melting away, leaving him a weak, mortal man. One who, he believed, Misao could truly love.

**__**

hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai 

no ni nante muzukashii

kotoba wa muryoku de toki 

ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru

Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, 

but it can be so hard.

Words are powerless to express one's feelings, 

and sometimes they become a silver knife. 

Neither one knew who had moved in, they never realized that they were leaning in closer and closer. All they knew was the passion which exploded when their lips touched. Eyes closing, their mental barriers and layers were stripped away until all that remained were 2 bare souls reaching for comfort from each other. The kiss continued as Soujirou drew Misao closer and allowing Misao to drape her arms around his neck. Slowly breaking, Soujirou gazed down at Misao, a smile on his face. Nuzzling the top of her head, she softly whispered.

"Misao... Anata... Aishiteru..." This however, snapped Misao back into reality.

**__**

hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai 

no ni nante muzukashii

kotoba wa muryoku de toki 

ni wa gin no NAIFU ni...

Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, 

but it can be so hard.

Words are powerless to express one's feelings, 

and sometimes they become a silver knife. 

She broke free, fear in her eyes.

"Sou..." she barely whispered, her vocal cords slowly regaining their use. She then turned and began to run to the guestrooms. Soujirou, however, was floored. Why? Why did Misao run away from him? Was it because... of his past?

He was about to run after her when a voice stopped her.

"Soujirou-san, I'd give her time..." Karou smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is all too painful I think. You know, with Aoshi being here and all."

Karou was trying to cheer him up, but she wasn't helping... not one bit. Soujirou began to walk away and passed Misao's room when he heard her sob.

"Why... WHY???????" She was crying again and each sob was tearing at his hear more and more. Staring at the thin paper separating them, he frowned. He knew of Misao's troublesome nights, but somewhere in his mind, he knew this was one time that Misao wanted to be alone. Frowning, he stood there and then began to move.

**__**

tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta

ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru 

I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.

But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. 

Misao curled up in her futon, staring at the ceiling. What did she just do? Why did she run away from Soujirou? Sitting up, she touched her lips, remembering the feeling on his lips on hers. It wasn't her first kiss, she didn't remember her first kiss actually, but it felt like none of the other kisses she had received before. She heard Karou talk to Soujirou in the yard where she had left him. "Aoshi..." She rasped, and then shook her head. HE was a hopeless case... then why did she linger? 

"Why? WHY?" She sobbed and curled up in a ball, trying to hold what little sense she had. The shoji door opened and she rapidly turned, only to see Soujirou standing there. She scuttled back a bit as he closed the door and kneeled beside her. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid, for some reason, that he would hurt her for rejecting him.

"Misao... It's alright." His warm voice calmed her as he placed his arms around her. She froze and lay like that for a while, but slowly, she relaxed. Soujirou... She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed his Hakama shirt, sobbing into the cloth as Soujirou whispered soothing words of reassurance and understanding.

TBG's Notes... #2!: Think Aoshi is out of the picture? Not a chance. In fact the next chapter will explain aoshi's viewpoint. I don't really know which way it'll really go, though from this point, It looks like Sou-chan and Misao... Oh well.... *grumbles about too much fluff* Reviews?


End file.
